


Levihan angstober 2020

by Olicityismylife27



Series: Levihan Collection [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angel Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dead Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Demon Hange Zoë, F/M, First Kiss, Injured Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Kissing, Last Kiss, LeviHan Angstober, M/M, Male Hange Zoë, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Near Death Experiences, Serious Injuries, Spoilers, Talking To Dead People, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olicityismylife27/pseuds/Olicityismylife27
Summary: One-shots based on the Levihan angstober 2020 prompt list. Can be read in any order.Ch.1- Light/darknessCh. 2 - Silence/scream -contains spoilers for season 3Ch.3- Trapped/escape contains manga ch.114/115/season 4 spoilersCh.4-Greeting/farewell/free spot
Relationships: Levi/Hange Zoë
Series: Levihan Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993189
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Light/Darkness

He checks his watch, sighs, and taps his foot. Suddenly the sunny sky before him becomes dark clouds and the ground under his white polished dress shoes shakes. He looks down to see a black hole and black smoke fly out. A cloud of black smoke appears as the ground closes up, he stares at the smoke. As it clears he starts to make out a figure. “Sorry. I know I’m late.” says a female voice from behind the smoke.  
“You better be, my time is precious.”  
“What are you? Heaven’s number one angel or something?” “Or something.” The smoke clears to reveal a woman in a black 3- piece suit with a white tie. Her hair is in a messy ponytail and she has rounded glasses that draw attention to her eye. It’s obvious that she blind in the left eye, her punishment for falling. “Hange, still dramatic with your entrances.” She steps forward to face the short angel. “Levi, I’m offended that you think I’m anything less.” She scans over his white 3-piece suit with a black tie and undercut hairstyle. “Nice to see you haven’t changed.” “Takes too much work to change.” “You could change sides, come play with the bad boys.” His gray eyes flash with anger. He grabs her jacket and pushes her on the ground. He climbs on top of her and holds his hand toward the sky and staff appears in his hand, he pins it against her throat. His white wings open up and form a cover around them. “Don’t tempt me.” She smiles “Oh but baby that's my job. Come on it’s so easy.” She places a hand on his waist and walks her fingers up his torso. “All you have to do is sin, break one rule and you’re in hell. It’s just one murder, one robbery, one lie, or my personal favorite.” Her fingers grab his tie and she pulls so that their faces are inches apart. She takes hold of the staff and tosses it to the side, she leans up and kisses him. Her free hand runs up and down his chest. Her hand moves back down and squeezes his upper thigh. His wings disappear and he breaks the kiss but doesn’t move. “One affair.” “Your hand is smoking.” He smirks. She looks down to see the hand she grabbed the staff with is indeed smoking. “Ah, your stupid staff did this.” She takes her other hand off of him and rubs at the wound. He gets up and grabs his staff. “I happen to think it’s rather intelligent. It has demon markings on it, causing harm to any and all demons that touch it.” “Lucky me.” He takes her good hand, pulls her up, and kisses the wound, making it disappear. “Come on, we’re going to be late for dinner.” He transforms his staff into a cane and puts it in one of his belt loops. She takes his hand and they start walking.  
“So where are we eating this time angel?”  
“Have you ever heard of a surprise?” She chuckles as they continue walking to their destination.


	2. Silence/Scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 2: Silence/scream. Season 3 spoilers.

The messenger burst open the doors on Erwin’s office. He stares surprised by the sudden interruption. The messenger looks up sweating and eyes wide. Their breaths are quick and short and they look on the verge of collapsing. He runs over and catches them before they can fall. “It's okay, breath” “Sir they’re heading back.” “already, that’s fast.” “You have to meet them on the wall before it’s too late.” “late for what?” “It’s Captain Levi, sir”. The messenger faints. Erwin lays them down and runs down the hallway. He stops two MPs and tells them about the passed out soldier in his office. He runs heading for his horse. Once outside he crashes into Armin. “Commander!” “Sorry Armin, I didn’t see you there” He helps Armin up. “Is Levi really-” “Yes we’re running out of time, follow me” They get on their horses and ride as fast as possible to the wall.

Once at the bottom of the wall a crowd has gathered. Erwin and Armin ride through clearing a path. Everyone salutes as he passes them. He sees the back of Eren’s head first. They dismount and walk over to the wagon. The kids clear a path and start to salute but he waves his hand. Inside the wagon, Levi’s head lays across Hange’s lap. They sit in a pool of blood, Hange’s pants are now a deep red. Across his chest is a makeshift bandage from their cloaks. None of the kids have theirs on. There are other cuts on his body. “My God, what happened?” He turns his head to reveal a bloody nose, blood running down both sides of his lips, and a nasty cut above the eye. He wheezes before speaking “We got the truth, you were ri-'' he starts coughing up blood. Hange shushes him. “Where’s the serum?” “It was used on Armin sir, he’s the Colossal Titan now” Eren spoke up. “At least get a doctor” “It’s too late for that” Hange volunteered her voice registering above a whisper. She pulls him tighter. “Er-Erwin thank you” Levi stretched out his shaky hand. Erwin takes it, his eyes watering. He coughs again, releasing more blood. “You’re welcome, Captain.” “You guys, don’t disappoint me, I expect great things from you, and listen to Hange or else.” “Mikasa, you’re the last Ackerman, so keep the name alive” “Yes sir” “Armin” Armin steps forward “Don’t make me regret this, use it wisely and keep that brain sharp” “yes sir” he salutes and the rest follow. A small smile spread across his face. “Thanks, guys.” He turns his head to Hange who’s increased her crying. “Four eyes, I never said it enough but I love you.” “I love you too” “I’ll miss you shitty glass-'' More coughing followed by more wheezing. “Shh don’t talk '' He raises his hand to salute, looks at everyone one last time, and back to Hange. “Come here” he whispers so only she can hear, she lowers her head and he delivers the first and last kiss they’ll ever have. She pulls away and his hand falls from his chest. His eyes flutter for a minute. It’s so quiet the soft “mom” he croaks out is heard by all. His head falls sideways into Hange’s Lap. Erwin places his hand under his nose and pulls away. Hange howls and pulls his head to her shoulder using her knee to support the now dead weight. Eren kneels and everyone follows. Soldiers stop and turn to the source of the noise. Seeing everyone kneel they follow one by one until the whole corp is on one knee, saluting. Erwin now crying drops his salute “Let’s get him home. Mobit'' Moblit stands up and gets on the horse connected to the wagon. Erwin gets on his horse and the kids stand up. The soldiers nearest clear a path and go back to kneeling. Erwin takes the first step and Mobit follows the kids walking behind the wagon. As they move through heads bow in respect. 

As they ride through the city shocked gasps can be heard. She held him the whole way there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it to the end, thank you. This was written back in June.


	3. Trapped/Escape(Levi's Dream)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CH.114/115 spoilers: After the explosion, Levi goes on a trip down memory lane, reuniting with dead friends and family. He has to decide between life and death before it's too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLTihZAiQyjVljhx5sR0oSyykNyuhINRAt  
> This is the playlist I listened to while writing this, I suggest listening to it in this order, but you don't have to,I don't control your life. 
> 
> This is told from Levi's P.O.V.

BOOM! The thunder spear explodes and I go flying backward, I feel the right side of my face open up and pieces of my blade insert themselves onto my left cheek. I land by the river, somehow still conscious, I try to scream but no nothing comes out. I can hardly see and my ears are ringing. I try to push myself up but my right hand is burning. I bring it up and see the first two fingers are missing, blood drips out of the wound and onto my chest. I put my left hand on the ground and kick my feet until I’m on my stomach. My body screams in pain, I feel every nerve yelling at me. Every breath feels like I’m inhaling glass. Everything starts to blur and I feel myself slipping into the darkness. 

I’m falling down a black hole, I reach out but nothing’s there. I look up and see blackness. I close my eyes and let the darkness take me except my head hits the hard ground. I open my eyes to see a cracked ceiling. These cracks look familiar, I remember spending nights looking at these cracks but they aren’t my bedroom cracks at the castle. “What are you doing on the floor?” A woman’s voice asks me, I try to move to see who said it but I can’t. “Come on baby, let’s get up.” A face appears before me. She has long black hair and a rounded face, like mine. “Mom?” She pulls me up and I stand before her. “Yes, baby.” My eyes start to water and I gently touch her face. “Hi, Levi.” I pull her into a tight hug and she wraps her arms around me. I bury my face into her neck and she runs a hand through my hair. “Same haircut, huh?” I nob against her neck. She chuckles and lifts my head so we’re looking at each other. “You always did look handsome with it.” Her thumb wipes my tears away and kisses my forehead. “I miss you.”  
“I know darling but you can’t stay here.”  
“But I just got you back.”  
“I know but it’s not time. You still have work to do. I’ll see you in time.”  
“But.”  
“I’ll be right here watching and waiting.”  
The door opens up and a light appears.  
I walk toward it but stop just when my foot is at the door.  
“Mom are you- did I make you proud?”  
“Of course. I knew you were capable of great things.”  
“I love you, mom.”  
“I love you, Levi.”  
I run back and hug her again. “Levi, you have to go. It’s okay to go.”  
She releases me and I go back to the door, I look back one last time and she smiles. 

I walk through the door and am now outside in the underground. Before I can look around, I am knocked on the ground.  
“Pay attention.”  
Kenny hovers me and I stare in disbelief. He’s young again and his face is still smooth. “What’s on my face?”  
“No, it’s just that you’re young again. No beard.”  
“Young again? How hard did you get your head runt? Get up.”  
“ I can’t, my right hand is-”  
“Ha, did you get into my alcohol? Your hand looks fine to me.”  
I look down and my right hand is complete. I get up and grab the knife from the barrel. I hold it to my face only to see it’s completely fine. I feel the rest of my body and it’s fine.  
“You okay? You look spoofed.”  
“I-”  
A figure walks past wearing what looks like a scouts uniform but moves too fast so I can’t make it out. Without giving it a second thought I run after the figure. It starts moving faster and I feel my lungs burning. “Wait!” Unable to breathe, I drop to my knees. “Big bro, you’re just in time for dinner.” I look down and I’m sitting on the hardwood floor. I touch it, feeling every grain, every fiber. “Don’t worry we swept it while you were gone.”  
“Furlan and Isabel.”  
“You okay big bro?” Isabel squats before me and smiles.  
As if on instinct I pull her into a hug  
“Furlan help me.”  
“I’m not getting in the middle of that.”  
I break the hug, stand up, and move to hug Farlan. He pulls me off and grabs my shoulders. “Seriously man, you good?”  
“Yeah, I just miss you both so much.” 

The figure reappears in the doorway. It’s becoming more clear. I can see the uniform but the face is still blurred. It turns on its heels and starts to walk away. Once again I take off after it. It waits for me to catch up but suddenly the ground starts to shake and a giant crack appears, separating us. Everything behind me starts falling down a black hole. I move my feet to run but they’re stuck to the ground. I reach out for the figure to save me when the ground beneath my feet falls away and I’m once again falling down the hole. The figure watches me fall.

I manage to turn around so I can see what’s before me. A yellow light starts to shine and everything slows down. A water droplet splashes my face and I touch another one. It pops and suddenly I am falling faster than before. The yellow-ray disappears and there is nothing but more darkness. I close my eyes not wanting to see me fall to my death.  
I smack the ground. “Ow.” I feel two strong hands on either side of my torso pull me up. “Nice entrance.” I turn around and see Miche, Erwin, and the rest of the survey corps before me.  
“Miche, Erwin, everybody, you’re here.” Erwin steps forward and looks at me, “You’re a sight for sore eyes.”  
“You’re not mad about the injection.”  
“No.”  
Miche moves before behind me and slaps my back. “Man when you went all god mode on the beast titan, I was so honored to watch it from up here.”  
“Captain! You’re here.”  
Petra, Auruo, Gunter, and Eld burst through the crowd and stand before him.  
“I’m sorry I couldn’t save you.”  
“It’s okay captain.” Petra chimes in  
“We’re glad it was us and not you,” Eld adds  
I feel a water drop on my hand and bring it up, it’s my right hand. I brush it off but the minute I touch it intense pain shoots through my arm. “Ow, ow, ow.” “You okay Levi?” I look at Erwin “What happened to your hand?” I look down and see my first two fingers are missing again. I go to answer but it starts raining. Everyone holds out their hands to feel it, probably for the first time in years.  
“No, no, no, breathe dammit.” I turn around hearing a voice behind me. “Levi.” I feel a sensation on my lips. I turn around to find myself standing in a field next to a tree. Kenny leans against it.  
“I left you in the underground.”  
“Technically I left you, but whatever, besides I’m a figment of your imagination. This look familiar?”  
“Is this were you?”  
“Kicked the bucket, gave up the ghost, threw in the towel? It sure is.”  
“You were there for me, so I’m here to return the favor but like me, you have a choice runt live, or die.”  
“So what will you choose?” Erwin pipes up behind me.  
“I’m so tired of losing everything. I want to rest.”  
“LEVI!”  
Hange stands against a white background. She’s soaking wet, crying, and missing her glasses.  
“Please don’t go, I risked my life for you, and you’re gonna leave me. You’re all I have left.”  
“Hange I can’t do this anymore. I don’t want to do this anymore.”  
“Zeke is alive. Are you going to let him get the upper hand?”  
I shake my head no.  
“Come back to me.” She disappears and I hear her shouting at my body. I take one last look behind me before I sprint to the light that she stood against. 

“You little bitch boy! Breath! Damnit!” I open my eyes, turn my head to the side, and cough up water. When I finish Hange takes my head in her arms, supporting me. I can’t see out of my right eye. “Hey, Hange.” I croak out, she starts crying. “You’re alive.” “Barley.” I feel my body begin to enter a state of numbness. “I saw him, Erwin.” She smiles, “Well I'm glad he didn’t keep you. Not yet” My eyelids begin to flutter as the need to rest slowly takes me. “It’s okay, you can sleep now. I’ll take care of you.” she pulls my head onto her shoulder and I let my eyes close, knowing I’m safe in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Also, I wanted to write something where Hange calls Levi a little bitch boy.


End file.
